mattybrapsfandomcom-20200213-history
You Are My Shining Star
You Are My Shining Star is a song from MattyBRaps Outside the Lines EP. Lyrics Honey you, are my shinning star. Don't you go away. Oh baby. (Yeah) wanna be right here where you are. Till my dying day, (Till my dying day) Oh baby. (MB) You hear about some people Who meet when there just kids. They start as friends but then somehow it never ends. It turns to something specail, something like what we have. I wonder if one day we'll be those people saying that. True, you can't predict the future, it's just i care about you. Don't wanna go a day without you, unless i have to. Because i really like you, so much that i can't hide it, and it's kind of hard for me to explain how i feel inside. when you laugh, i laugh, and i smile when you smile. and im here we can chill, and just talk for awhile. cos i, i never knew that i could feel this strong, and i just need you here, under my arm. Honey you, are my shinning star. Don't you go away. Oh baby. (Yeah) wanna be right here where you are. Till my dying day, Oh baby. So many other people, search in the world to find. Something that's trully special like this love of yours and mine. If i could ever show you, i'd help you realize. Girl that you was sent from, heaven your my angel in disguise. True, i'd never leave you alone, no matter what it takes. Give my love to you, each and every single day So take this as a promise, my special way of saying. I'll be yours forever and that's something i would never change. you laugh, i laugh, and i smile when you smile. and im here we can chill, and just talk for awhile. cos i, i never knew that i could feel this strong, and i just need you here, under my arm. Honey you, are my shinning star. Don't you go away. Oh baby. wanna be right here where you are. Till my dying day, Oh baby. So tell me what your thinking, tell me what's on your mind. If you give me a secret, i'll tell you one of mine. True. Then we can trust each other, and maybe over time. Go together, grow together, be by each other's side. I wrote this song about you, and hope that this can be. (accepted) happily ever after, you know like in the movies. and gotta figure it all out, just keep it real. I'm just tryna tell you how i feel. and you laugh, i laugh, you smile and i smile, and i'm here we can chill, and just talk for a while. Cos, i never knew that i could feel this strong. I just need you here, right under my arm. Honey you, are my shinning star. don't you go away, oh baby. wanna be right here where you are. till my dying day, oh baby. This song is dedicated, to a special girl. You know who you are.